


Marital Law

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their wedding soon finds Marianne in handcuffs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Law

**Author's Note:**

> Smut story option 2! Thank you to Pikuna and apathetic-punkhippie for voting!
> 
> A continuation of the morning after my handcuff chat post on tumblr. Enjoy, my freaky darlings! <3

A royal wedding is often a joyous affair, with music and dancing and wine.  For the Dark Forest, it was no different when they celebrated the joining of their Bog King to his love, Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom.

Still, all the drinking, carousing, and age-old upbeat love songs that took place after the pair exchanged their vows and the Bog Queen was officially crowned, paled in comparison to the happiness that permeated the early afternoon air of their bedchamber.

This was a different kind of happiness.  It sang within every apple-golden beam of sunlight pouring in from the open balcony doors and sank into the veins of the newlyweds entwined amongst an ocean of silk bedsheets.  It carried the quiet, but profound assurance that yesterday and _especially_ last night, had not been a dream, but was in fact, a memory that promised many more long years of elation. 

When Marianne awoke, she drowned in this silent happiness for several long moments.  This was her reality now.  She had married her real love and united two kingdoms that had been worlds apart for centuries.  She was the Bog Queen.

Smiling so big it made her cheeks ache, she stretched the sleepiness out of her limbs.  She was naked, but warm, and her muscles were the best kind of sore.  Last night had been beyond words.  Bog, now her _husband_ , had worshiped her as if she was not just a queen, but the goddess of the entire universe. 

He had left no square inch of flesh untouched.

She was rather surprised at how…confident he was.  In fact, she’d been fully prepared to take the lead, but when she’d slipped off her robe and stood fully bare before him for the very first time, his awkward shyness melted away, and he’d put his hand on her shoulder to guide her down on the bed.  He’d been so gentle, yet adorably eager.  He seemed to be aware of only her, and not the least bit interested in his own pleasure.  She’d tried to reciprocate all the wonderful things he did to her, but since she was so nervous about losing her virginity and so drunk on the experience of Bog thoroughly _taking_ her, if he was going to even _pretend_ to know what he was doing, then by golly, she was gonna follow along like a duckling.   

Now fully awake, Marianne relished in being wrapped up in Bog’s arms like a scaly cocoon, be she soon grew curious as to why it was so bright in the room.  Turning her head, she saw that the shadows on the floor in front of the west-facing grand balcony doors were somewhat stretched towards the opposite wall.

It definitely wasn’t morning anymore.

Wow, she didn’t think she’d ever slept this late in her life!  Royalty could be a real bitch like that, sometimes.  Already, her nerves were instinctively prickling her to get out of bed as usual and see to her duties as a princess, because somebody always needed her to take care of something and-

Oh wait.

That’s right, she wasn’t a princess anymore.  She also wasn’t single anymore.  _And_ she wasn’t a virgin anymore. 

 _Damn_ , a lot sure could change in one night.

_But if I’m a queen, that means I have more responsibilities than ever!  I gotta get up!_

Carefully, so as not to rouse her still slumbering husband (oh, she was gonna LOVE getting to call him that all the time!) she sat up and pulled the blankets away to step out of bed, but before she could even lift one leg, the thin, but oh so strong, male arm around her waist yanked her back into the wide chest from whence it came.  

“Where do ye think _yer_ goin'?”  Bog murmured, face still smushed into the pillow.

“It's after midday.”

One misty blue eye blinked lazily up at her. 

“So?”

“So,” she chuckled, shifting towards the end of the bed again, “it's time to get up, Bog.”

“Mm, nope.  We're not leavin' this bed fer the rest of our lives.”

To drive the point home, he tugged her back into the sheets for a thorough cuddle. 

“Oh, is that so?”  She giggled, poking her head out from under Bog’s chin.

“Yup, I made an executive decision.”  He sleepily replied, voice muffled in her hair.  “A royal decree.  It's the law now.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“That's nice.”  Marianne sighed, seeming to relax into his hold, before a devious grin crossed her lips.  “Too bad I've always been a _rebel_!”

Immediately, she ducked out from under Bog’s arms and leapt from the bed before he could grab her.  Laughing, she hurried her naked self into the adjoining bathroom. 

“Law breaker!”  Bog yelled after her, half-rising off the mattress.  “Criminal!  Guilty!  I sentence ye to life in bed with yer husband!”

“Oh yeah?”  She cheekily called through the door, but emerged a few minutes later after washing her hands.

“Well, if this is jail,” she said, trotting back to the bed and climbing into Bog’s waiting arms, “where are the chains?”

The smirk he gave her could’ve sparked a forest fire.

“I thought ye'd never ask, luv.”

Wide awake now, and with extra enthusiasm, Bog reached over to his bedside nightstand and pulled a pair of wrist shackles from the drawer.  Marianne gaped as he dangled them in front of her face.

“How long have you had _those_ in there?!”

But Bog only shook his head at her. 

“Shh, I'm in the moment!”

Before Marianne even knew what was happening, Bog looped the chain through a gap in the headboard and clamped the shackles around her wrists, leaving her arms suspended above her head, and her nude body absolutely vulnerable.

Her nipples instantly pebbled with excitement. 

“Now,” Bog crooned, settling himself between her legs and stroking her ribs with his thumbs, “if ye promise to _scream_ fer me like ye did last night, maybe I let ye have time off fer good behavior.”

“Nah, a prison escape is more my style.”  Marianne shrugged, even though her insides were nearly _melting_ for him!

“We'll see about _that_ , Tough Girl.”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Bog’s mouth hungrily descended onto her right breast. 

Automatically, Marianne arched towards him and her arms moved with the intention of cradling his head to her, like she always did when he went this far in the past, but the chain rattled against the headboard and pulled taunt, keeping her wrists safely in place, and leaving her body exposed to his attentions.  The realization made a delicious thrill race under her skin.

Bog suckled her with a voracious appetite.  Within seconds her nipple was throbbing under the lustful onslaught of teeth and lips.  His claws raked softly down her sides, making her undulate beneath him like a wanton snake.  Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he switched breasts, and the sensation was renewed all over again. 

When his lips found hers, she was caught by momentary surprise, but her mouth happily parted for him to plunder within, all the while palming her lonely breasts, so as not to neglect them.  After some time, he trailed kiss after searing kiss over her cheeks and jawline to lovingly gnaw at her throat. 

She was so lost in her euphoria, she was barely aware of Bog’s rough tongue traveling down her stomach until she heard his voice drifting up right from the apex of her thighs. 

“Hello, my wee flower.”  He whispered, his warm breath coasting over her sensitive flesh.  “Did ye miss me?”

Marianne bit her lip to keep from climaxing right then and there!  Had she been in a clearer state of mind, she would’ve teased him mercilessly for that, but when she was at his mercy like this, there was something so unexpectedly erotic about Bog talking to her cunt as if it were a sentient being.  It totally distracted her from the feeling of his claws tenderly stroking over her mound, as if he was examining a precious gemstone. 

“Let’s get ye soakin’ wet fer me again, shall we?”

Bog began by spreading her petals open and aimlessly brushing his fingers inside her haven.  Marianne could do little more than tremble and whimper at the spike of arousal his teasing produced.  So close to where she wanted him, and yet much too far.  

Combing through her patch of curls, fondling her outer and inner folds; over and over again, his claws danced around her true center, making her anticipation and yearning for him rise to unbearable heights!  Fruitlessly, she tried to rock her hips in such a way that he might at least slip and either press against her pearl or enter her passage by accident.  She was soon whining like a child from his clever evasions. 

“Mm!  Please!  Oh Bog, _please_!”

“Please, _what_ , my dear?”

“Bog, I-!  I can’t s-stand it!  Unlock me!  I wanna touch you!

“But we’re jus’ gettin’ _started_ ; and besides, ye _are_ touchin’ me, luv.”

“N-no!  Not like tha-AH!”

Bog cut her off by finally placing the pads of his fingers on her pulsing clit and curiously prodding her entrance with the claws of his other hand, feeling the wetness gathered there.

“Oh no, this’ll _never_ do!”  He tsked with mock disapproval as he stretched a line of her moisture between his thumb and forefinger.  “Come on now, my lovely flower, I think we can do better than _that_.”

Both hands returned to her and Marianne’s head thrashed from side to side as he amused himself my petting her opening and rubbing her button in steady, rapid circles.  She didn’t have a _prayer_ of being able to concentrate from his wicked toying with her.  Perhaps this was why, when he deemed her slick enough, and eased two long fingers inside her passage, she didn’t realize it until he was massaging that special hidden spot that made her vision almost white out.   

A loud, wavering cry flew from her mouth at the streams of tingling flames that whipped beneath her skin at his assault.  Her legs fell open wider and the squelching sound of his pumping digits drove her modesty to the edge of madness.  Both the pressure in her lower belly and the fever in her brain soared higher and higher.  She only had _seconds_ left! 

“That’s a good little flower; just a bit more!”

To coax her that last step over the brink, Bog firmly pinched her nub and Marianne peaked like a wave crashing into a rock.  She practically gushed into his hands with a hoarse shreik, and could’ve fainted as she watched Bog lick his fingers clean and smear any excess over her thighs.

“There we are: nice an’ juicy.  All ready fer the most important meal o’ the day.”

“Wh-……huh…wha-?  _OH_!”

Her articulation saw no further improvement, thanks to Bog burying his face in her core without warning. 

Last night had been all about taking things slow, but now, Bog was unhinged!  The working of his lips was divine; wrapping around to suck at her jewel until she saw bursting stars.  His tongue alternated between playful laps to violent lashing, making her hips writhe, helpless to know how to handle the growing heaps of dirty exhultation her husband was piling onto her.

Then he decided to add his nipping teeth to the mix and she jumped in lecherous shock. 

“Bog!  Bog, p-please-!”

“What is it, love?” Bog innocently asked, glancing up at her long enough for Marianne to see his lips and chin gleaming with her honey.  “Can’t ye see I’m tryin’ to have my breakfast?”

She didn’t have the chance to answer him before he was attacking her again.  How was it possible for his mouth to do so many heavenly things in such a small space?  Her muscles began to seize up in sexual tension.  A brilliant sheen of sweat coated her flesh as the heat rose to its inevitable summit.

“ _AH_!  BOG!  BOG, I’M-!  OH GOD, YES!  BOG!  YES-YES-YES-YES- _YES_!  I’M…I’M…AAAAAHHHH, I’M _CUMMING_!!!”

Sweet release consumed her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet.  Her heathen wail threatened to draw the attention of some goblin servants; not that she would give a rat’s ass.  If this was even a fraction of the kind of tribute she could expect from her spouse in the future, then she was one happy bride. 

Of course, she should've anticipated his grand finale.  After all, she knew him better than anyone, and Bog was nothing if not dramatic.  God, she loved that goblin!

As she lay there, sated and limp as seaweed, Bog, mindful of her wings, scooped one arm under her waist to adjust her more comfortably against the mattress, then nudged her legs over his hip scales.  With his other hand, he gripped his impressive erection and lined its swollen tip to Marianne’s weeping slit.  She shuddered as he gently slid inside, but was not prepared for what he had planned next.

Rising up on his hands and knees, Bog used the braced position to pound into her with such wonderfully brutish force, her whole lower body bounced off the bed. 

Marianne’s neck bowed back in shameless surrender and her lungs ached from the force of her keening moan.  Last night had been incredible and sacred, but _nothing_ compared to this feeling: being tied down and gloriously _fucked_ by her husband. 

He was a mighty beast.  His powerful hips, his echoing growls, the sound of the sheets being torn by his fisting claws, the shift of his plates, the hedonistic rapture of his hardened length in her pussy, and his unshakable determination to apparently carry her passion to levels beyond mortal comprehension.    

It was all too much, not enough, and just right, all at the same time.

The Bog Queen’s ankles crossed behind her king’s back, desperate for an anchor, lest she be heaved off the face of the earth.  Her restraints clinked in time with his rhythm.  Never before in her life had she felt so beautiful, so desired, so loved!

“Oh, God!  Marianne!  Ye feel so damn _good_!  Marianne, I luv ye!  Fuckin’ hell, I luv ye so much!”   

That did it.  Marianne’s whole body seized up and she screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her like a storm wind through the trees, leaving nothing but the skin over her quivering bones in its wake.  And _only_ once she had completely ridden out the ripples of her bliss, did Bog finally allow himself to fall after her and spill his seed into her blessed womb.    

Neither could move for what seemed like an eternity in their afterglow.  In fact, Marianne was content to fall back asleep, and might have too, had she not suddenly heard the creak of her cuffs being unlatched.  Now free, her somewhat numb arms wrapped around Bog’s head, where it lay resting over her breasts.

“So,” He grinned up at her, “what happened to yer ‘prison escape’?”

It was a chore to speak around her heavy panting, but Marianne didn’t have the heart to glare at him.  Not after he’d ravished her so perfectly!

“I’ve…given it…some thought…and…I’ve decided…I owe a debt…to society…and I just…have to pay it.”

“Heh, glad to hear that.”  He traced a claw across the curve of her flushed cheek.  “I just hope _you’ll_ be willlin’ to play warden every once in a while.”

She looked at him with a sassy smile and a flash of promise in her eye.

“Oh…just you wait…until… _tomorrow_ night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make the magic happen!  
> <3


End file.
